


Fitting Into New Shoes

by Teila



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teila/pseuds/Teila
Summary: The teams reaction to when Splinter declared Leo to be the leader.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Splinter & Sons
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Fitting Into New Shoes

“Wait, what?”

Leonardo’s exclamation ringed in Donatello’s ears and he tried to process what his Father had just said. Leonardo as leader. Sure the alliteration was nice but that was no reason to make someone leader. And, well, Donnie was personally offended. Not only was Raph obviously the de facto leader for many reasons, but if Papa was going to change leaders why would it be Leonardo and not him. Okay, maybe Donnie can see why having someone who has the tendency to get to forget about the consequences of his actions, especially if it came to getting a piece of tech he really wants isn’t the best choice for leader. And sure he would spend more time in his lab then actually leading. And he forgets that people need to eat and sleep sometimes. Maybe he understands why he wasn’t chosen to be leader. But, why Leonardo? It didn’t make sense. And he makes sure that he was making all of his thoughts on this matter known. Apparently so was Michael and Leonardo.

After the brief moment of shock wore of, the three of them all started loudly vocalizing their opinions on the matter. Michael was mainly complaining about how he would make a great big brother, and that it's unfair that Leonardo gets to lead because he is already a big brother. Leonardo was mostly going off on why a leader change was unnecessary and ranting about how changing the leader would ruin the vibe of the Mad Dogz. While everyone was talking over each other Raph was being oddly quiet.

Then they could smell Raph’s thinks-he-failed-his-family stink.

Everyone promptly shut up and looked at their eldest brother. The one who started leading this family the moment he was cognitively aware that he had little siblings. Raph the one you went to if you messed up. Raph, the one who would gently hug you when you had a nightmare. He was the one who would think about consequences when the younger three just wanted to have fun. He was the one who would always protect you if needs be with his own body if a giant evil demon armor is trying to attack you. Raph being leader comforted Donnie because he knew he would always be protected. Seeing the shocked and confused look on Raph’s face, Donnie was wanting to protect him.

Before the soft-shelled turtle could do anything, Father walked forward and placed a hand on his eldest. “Red, you have done a great job as leader. You are the foundation of this team, as you always will be. I can see how you have grown as leader, learning to trust your younger brothers as they trust you. Now it is time for you to teach Blue how to lead. You are a good fighter and a great protector, and that is what we need you to be. Though the shredder is defeated, there is still evil out in this world and the team needs a planner as a leader. Red, can you help your brother become a great leader like you are?”

The moment the question left their Dad's lips Raph used his big arms and wrapped everyone up into a hug. “Okay,” he said, “ but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be making any lunch for Leon.”

Throwing his arms up he dramatically cried out “Boo! I don’t want to be leader if it means no free lunch service. Wait! Does this mean I get to decide training? I can pull a karate kid kinda deal and I’ll never have to do a single chore again."

With that, the hug broke as there was a collection of groans and stifled laughter. Father laughed as he said, “Maybe this was a bad idea, Red, you’re still co-leader until Blue is read not to abuse his power.”

This was a situation Donatello was much more comfortable with, and it looked like everyone else was as well. Even Leonardo, whose hands were deficiently not slightly shaking as he joked about all the things he would do as leader.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have loved seeing Raph as leader, truly. But one of the things I loved that the show was slowly showing how Leo can be a good leader. With the shows abruptly ending they rushed to make Leo leader at the literal last second. It wasn't my favorite but it did give me the motivation to write. I am hoping to write more about how the team deals with this sudden shift of roles. I would love feedback about anything. 
> 
> Have a great day (or night), and don't forget you're wonderful!


End file.
